This invention relates to sign constructions, and it has particular but not exclusive reference to the basic type of sign assembly in which a message-bearing sheet is secured to the upper part of a supporting frame which is adapted to have its lower end secured to the ground or equivalent base means.
In many sign applications, it is required to erect quickly but effectively a sign of simple, inexpensive and useful construction, such as in the real estate industry where it is customary to secure a single sheet of plastic, plywood or other material, such as "CORFLUTE," board, to the upper end of a wooden spike which then has its lower end driven into the ground for example, according to long established systems. It has been found that a number of benefits can be obtained by having the message-bearing sheet secured to the upper part of a supporting frame consisting wholly or principally of strip metal, particularly since the lower extremity will be inherently of spike-like form for easy penetration of the ground. Thus, there are currently available a number of sign assemblies of these types which depart from the conventional but still-common type of sign which may have a sheet of rigid plastic fluted material nailed to the upper part of a wooden stake.
Notwithstanding the aforementioned advancements in sign constructions, it is believed that there remains a need for further improvements, particularly so that the message sheets can be removably and interchangeably fitted with simplicity but certainty without the use of nails, screws or other fasteners. Also, it is desirable that there may be employed a supporting frame which is more easily but firmly erected by ground penetration than has hitherto been achieved, thus making the sign construction attractive to the growing number of real estate agents who prefer to avoid the use of procedures requiring the application of force by hammering. There is also in our view a need for an improved type of message sheet which will be inexpensive yet durable; which can have its messages easily and cheaply applied thereto, and which can be used interchangeably on mounting frames which afford easy assembly or disassembly.